swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Advanced X-wing
A heavier version of the Alliance X-wing starfighter, the Advanced X-wing (or Heavy X-wing) is rewarded to Alliance pilots for completing the Civilian Protection Guild quests for the Kashyyyk space station. It is a powerful ship, with nearly twice the mass of a regular X-wing while retaining its predecessor's speed and maneuverability. In appearance, it is an X-wing with cross-body strakes. Star Wars Lore Success with the Heavy Z-95 lead to the creation of the modified (Advanced or Heavy) X-Wing. This version has increased mass capacity and better heat-handling. The X-wing is among the most advanced single-pilot starfighter ever produced. The starfighter receives its name from its double-layered wings, which separate into an "X" formation during combat to increase the craft's field of fire. Each wing is armed with a high-powered laser cannon and accurate proton torpedo launchers. Although the X-wing is designed for just one pilot and no passengers, the X-wing jockey is never truly alone thanks to the astromech socket located behind the cockpit. One of the X-wing's greatest assets is its durability: the fighter's reinforced titanium alloy hull, deflector shield projectors, and transparisteel canopy ensure that it can withstand several hits without suffering serious damage. The X-wing's history is nearly as important as its capabilities. Designed by Incom Corporation in the early days of the Empire, the X-wing schematics found their way into Rebel hands when several Incom engineers defected to the Alliance. The Rebels began producing the X-wings in modest numbers and the vehicle has quickly become one the most important weapons in the Alliance arsenal. The X-wing carried four Taim & Bak KX9 laser cannons, along with tubes for proton torpedoes. Other warheads, such as concussion missiles, could be fired from the launchers, but this required a considerable amount of time and effort on the part of the technical crews, and the overall versatility of the proton torpedo was ideally suited to the X-wing's varied mission profile. However, during the early years of the Galactic Civil War, the Rebellion had a small supply of such weapons. The X-wing's lasers had various settings: * Single fire, where each laser fired individually; * Dual fire, where two lasers, one on each side, paired up and the pairs fired alternately; or * Quad fire, where all four lasers (one at each foil-tip) fired together, converging on the target. * Stutter fire, where many underpowered beams were fired out. These were utilized in the invasion of the Yuuzhan Vong to overwhelm the singularity defences. Sublight propulsion was handled by four Incom 4L4 fusial thrust engines, which gave the starfighter relatively fast space and atmospheric speed. The X-wing, unlike most fighters of the TIE series, was equipped with a hyperdrive, which made it hyperspace capable, and allowed it to operate independently. Fighter squadrons could strike out on their own, without the need for a carrier; this autonomy suited the Rebellion, as it served their hit-and-run tactics perfectly. The fighter had space for one pilot, assisted by a droid (such as an R2-series astromech droid unit) in an external socket which monitored the status of the craft and could make emergency repairs. The X-wing's flight controls were similar to those of the T-16 Skyhopper, an airspeeder also produced by Incom Corporation. This factor partially explains the great popularity the T-65 enjoyed among Rebel pilots, who had, not uncommonly, piloted civilian Skyhoppers before joining the Rebellion. Pilot Commentary * This ship is a favorite amongst many Rebel pilots due to its great maneuverability and large mass. * The ship has become a popular one for those who attempt Corvette missions. * It is also not uncommon to see this ship used in PvP(Player vs. Player) Combat, despite the relatively large hitbox it has with the S-foils opened because 3 Re'd borstels on WO4 can 1 shot any non POB Sources Star Wars Wiki Category:Rebel Alliance ships